BABY
by jyllshel
Summary: Emma has been best friends with her neighbor for years, she knows a lot about the man next door and his brother she never met. Then one day she meets his brother and she gets something she never expected.


_**I wrote this one-shot on November 3rd and today I decided I would post it. I am not entirely sure why I wrote this but I did.**_

 _ **Liam and Emma are friends...**_

 _ **Enjoy?!**_

 _ **Happy Early Thanksgiving for those of you who celebrate!**_

 _ **Also, there will be an update to my other work The Discovery of the Swan on Saturday regardless of the holiday.**_

BABY

They are best friends. They have been since he moved into the apartment three years ago. It was nice to have a friend who lived across the hall. Emma left a bunch of her friends behind when she moved from Storybrooke to Boston. She was offered a great position at a company in Boston so she accepted the job and moved into a two bedroom apartment five years ago.

In the past five years, she only saw her friends Snow, David, and Ruby a handful of times. Once was on Snow (Mary Margaret but everyone calls her Snow) and David's wedding. And the second time she went back to Storybrooke was for Ruby and Graham's wedding last year. She didn't want to go back alone since all her friends are married. She knew that if Snow caught wind that Emma was still single she wouldn't hear the end of it. That is when she talked to her neighbor and best friend to go with her. Liam was reluctant, to say the least, they weren't dating. She saw him as a brother and he saw her as a sister, but he went anyway as friends. Snow and Ruby didn't buy that they were 'just' friends but it didn't matter because they were only friends.

Emma also couldn't deny that Liam Jones was handsome because he was. And they may have had some drinks one night, a year after Liam moved into the building, and kissed. It was a kiss that could have lead to more if they had more to drink. If that did happen they both would have regretted it. Now, they laugh off the fact they kissed because of how cliché it was; the best friends/neighbors and all that jazz.

For the last three years, Emma and Liam have been great friends. She opened up to him about how her parents died when she was fifteen. She also told him about when she was seventeen and her boyfriend set her up to look like she stole the answers to an important test, but got cleared because at the time they were stolen she was at the cemetery with her friends Ruby and Snow. Liam told her about his mother's death seven years after his brother was born, which also was around the time that their father left leaving a sixteen-year-old Liam alone with his seven-year-old brother. He told her how when he was eighteen he was able to gain custody of his brother, Killian. He also told her about how his brother is currently in the Navy back in England.

So, in summary, Emma and Liam were the best friends.

She knew from Liam's stories that he had a brother that was almost a decade younger than him. In fact, Liam was twelve years older than Emma. But she never met his brother, until Killian came to visit Liam for a week.

There was a knock at her door and when she opened it she was staring at a gorgeous man with black hair and blue eyes. He looked liked Liam but Emma felt an attraction to the man just by looking into his eyes. "Hi. I am guessing you are looking for Liam," Emma said grabbing the man's attention.

"Aye. That I am. Is he here?" The man asked looking behind her which made her laugh.

"No. His room is across the hall. I am sure he will be happy to see you, Killian. He talks about you a lot. By the way, I am Emma. Emma Swan." Emma said with a smile on her lips.

"I am sorry. I thought this was his room. Pardon my interruption."

"No. Liam is my best friend. I am actually surprised he-" Emma was interrupted by Liam's door opening. Liam didn't see Killian yet so she quickly finished her statement in Kilian's ear. "We have movie nights every Thursday." Killian nodded in response. "Liam. Someone is here to see you." Emma said to Liam pulling the older man's attention from his cell phone.

"Killian?" Liam asked.

"Aye. I have a week off before my final assignment so I figured I would come to tell you in person. That is if you don't mind me dropping in unannounced." Killian said making Liam smile.

"I am glad you are here brother."

"Okay, you two. Snow wanted me to Skype her when I got time. Kept pushing it off. I will see you later Liam. And it was nice to meet Liam's younger brother." Her statement made Killian smirk. Whenever Emma and Liam talked he would call Killian his younger brother but he told her he calls him _little_ brother to bug him.

OUAT

So, for the next week, Killian spent time with her and Liam. It felt natural, him being around. It was the following Tuesday when Liam was needed at work and Emma had the day off. They spent part of the day together and then went back to Emma's apartment to watch Netflix and had a few beers.

Then half-way through the movie, they kissed. Soon the movie was abandoned as they made their way to Emma's bedroom. They woke up the next morning, with Emma cuddled into his side. Emma started to panic because she had just slept with her best friends brother. Other than that nothing changed between them. It was the next day when Liam took Killian to the airport.

A week and a half after Killian went back to England, Liam told her he got a letter from his brother explaining that he was going on his final assignment before he was leaving the Navy and moving to America. The thing with the assignment was that the location was undisclosed and there was no set timetable of how long it would last. She knew Liam was worried that something may happen to his brother and wouldn't know about it.

After getting the letter, Emma and Liam settled into their old routine. There were a few time over the weeks when she remembered that night she spent with Killian which made her miss him. That night wasn't some one-night stand it was different.

OUAT

It was a Thursday night three and a half months after Killian left when she found out why she felt ill for the last few weeks. She didn't think anything of it until the day before when she talked to Snow on Skype. Her friend was telling her that she and David were trying for a second child. They already had a son and now Snow wanted a daughter. Emma listened to her friend engaged with the conversation but then when the call ended she thought about it and realized she may be pregnant. She wanted to deny that because she had both birth control and they used protection.

That denial didn't stop her from buying a test. So, that is why she was sitting on her bathroom floor crying instead of making popcorn for her movie night with Liam. Her door was unlocked because she wasn't going to take the test but then she did. She didn't hear Liam come in or call her name because of her sobs while she held the test her hand covered the result.

"Emma?" She heard Liam's voice at the open bathroom door. "Emma? Why are you crying?" He asks as he tried to get her to get up off the floor. He walked her over to the couch, she was silent but still had the test in her hand.

"I… I am pregnant…" Emma whispered but Liam was able to catch it.

"How?" He asked making Emma gave him a look causing the man to laugh. "Now you know that is not what I meant. Who is the father?" Liam questioned making another tear slip from her eye.

"Um… Your… your brother." Emma said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Did you say, my brother?" He asked making Emma nod. "When was this?"

"The Tuesday before he left. We were watching a movie and then you know… it happened. He is going to hate me, Liam. I am so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen. It was a one-time thing because I knew he had a life back in England. I didn't know he was going to be moving here after his mission until you told me about his letter." Emma put her face in her hands.

"He won't be mad at you. In actuality, he will probably be mad at himself for not being here for you. I am here for you, Emma. We are still friends, now you are also the mother of my future niece or nephew. You are apart of our family. And what do they say in _Lilo & Stitch_?"

" _Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind,_ " Emma answered. It was one of Liam's favorite movies whereas her favorite movie was either the _Princess Bride_ or Disney's _Tangled._ "Thank you, Liam. For everything." She gave her best friend a hug.

OUAT

She didn't tell her friends right away. She knew they wouldn't look at her different but she didn't want to explain what happened. Plus, she would change what happened for anything, she already loved her child and they won't be born for another five months.

Emma was four months pregnant when she slipped when she was talking to Snow. She was telling her about Granny making a new pumpkin-apple pie. Snow was telling her how she loved the pie even though it had apples in it.

"I will have to try that here. I have been craving pumpkin anyway." Emma said and then she realized what she said.

"You have been _craving_ pumpkin. What do you mean by that?" Snow questioned.

"It's November! Pumpkin pie is a thing people eat once a year during November. I haven't had any since last year, along with the fact that I saw some at the store yesterday-" Emma was cut off by her friend.

"No. That's not it. Emma, what is going on. I know we aren't as close as we were, but Emma we still love you. We are still your friends." Snow said making a tear fall from her eyes.

"Is David with you?" Her friend nodded. "What about Ruby?"

"She and Graham are playing with Leo. Why?"

"I should tell you all something. Could you get them?" Snow nodded and came back with her friends. The ones she only sees once in a while. "I… I am pregnant," Emma said.

"I told you. I knew you and Liam were more than friends." Ruby was the one to speak. Everyone gave her a pointed look but Emma just laughed as she shook her head.

"No. Liam is still just my friend."

"But you are pregnant with his baby. I don't understand how you can say you two are just friends." Ruby countered.

"Rubs! It's not Liam's baby. It's his brothers." Everyone on the screen looked at her like she grew a second and third head. "His brother visited from England four months ago. It was one time before he left. I didn't know until after he left. He is in the Navy but his location is unknown along with when he will be returning. But like I said. Liam and I are still friends that won't change." Emma explained.

"You like him." Snow was the one to speak next.

"I mean it would be hard to be friends if I didn't like the person." Emma countered.

"Not Liam! His brother. The father of your child you like him!" Snow stated.

"Of course I liked him. If he didn't leave we would have been friends just like I am with his brother." Emma didn't want the third degree but that is what she gets for telling them. "I mean. I heard stories about him from Liam so I fell as though I know him on some level. Plus, I had fun with him while he was here. I don't know what the future holds," Emma said. Her friends said a few more things before ending the call.

OUAT

Emma's due date was slowly approaching. Emma wanted the gender to be a surprise. Sometimes she had dreams where the child was a boy and other times where they were a girl. Liam was asserting himself more in the last few weeks as any brother would. It happened to be Liam's day off work when it started. The pain in her lower abdomen as he felt her water brake. Emma got out her phone to call Liam. She would have walked over but the contractions were hitting her really hard.

Liam was over within the second helping her to his car before he took off for the hospital. Emma never really believed that births took over ten hours until she was still in the hospital bed as another contraction ripped through her after eleven hours. In the end, the birth lasted close to sixteen hours.

Emma was a mother to a beautiful baby girl. The girl in her arms already looked liked Killian and she was only minutes old. Emma was transferred into a recovery room when Liam came in. Emma kissed her daughter's forehead before handing her over to her uncle.

"She is beautiful, Emma, " Liam said holding the child.

"She looks exactly like your brother… I feel terrible about all this. I wanted to name her together, but I don't want her to live without a name." Emma said making Liam smile at her as he gave Emma her daughter back.

"Any name you decided on will be perfect. Did you have any names in mind?" Liam asked looking at her.

Emma nodded as she looked to Liam and then to the infant in her arms. "Yes. I would like to introduce you to Sophia Alice Jones." Emma said. Sophia was a name Emma always loved and then Alice was Killian and Liam's mother's name; it was the closest she could get to Killian naming their daughter. From where they were, Killian could drop on Liam's doorstep in the next hour or in the next three years.

"Hello, Sophia. I am your Uncle. I am very sorry your Papa isn't here but he will be one day. I promise you that little one." Liam cooed making her thankful she didn't have to go through this alone.

OUAT

For Sophia's first birthday, Emma decided to go to Storybrooke. The small town in Maine was the closest she had left of her family. Liam, of course, came with her. There was a party at Granny's. Emma took her daughter to visit her parents grave but also the library that they helped found. The librarian was a super sweet woman named Belle who apparently was married to the owner of the town Mr. Gold before he died. Emma heard from Snow that Gold died but it didn't occur to Emma what that meant until she was back. In her brain, Gold seemed to be immortal.

Many pictures were taken. Her friends were happy to see her and her daughter. It was nice to go back, but her home was back in Boston. She felt more at home in Boston than in the small town; mostly because of her memories of her childhood.

They were in Storybrooke for a week before they went back to Boston. Luckily for Emma, her job allowed Emma to work from home; she didn't have the heart to send her one-year-old daughter to daycare.

OUAT

Sophia was now a year and a half old. Time sure was going by fast since she had Sophia. It was specifically Liam's birthday. Emma always celebrated with her best friend. Her daughter was in the nursery that Liam made in his apartment for when Emma needed a break. Emma was in the kitchen making Liam's favorite meal when there was a knock at the door.

Emma opened it to see Killian with a bag over his shoulder. He was still as attractive as when she met him over two years ago. "Emma? I may be mistaken but isn't your room across the hall?" Killian asked making Emma smile.

"It is… I was just here making dinner for Liam's birthday. He will be here soon. I would say I am trying to surprise him but I do it every year so it is more of a tradition." Emma said letting Killian into the apartment. He made his way over to the couch as Emma was about to walk into the kitchen, the baby monitor picked up Sophia's cries. Emma sighed as she turned in the other direction to get her daughter. Emma wanted to wait to give Killian the news after Liam was with her.

Emma grabbed Sophia after she got her to calm down. She might as well have the little girl in her arms when she tells Killian he is a father. When she walked back into the living room she could see Killian on the couch reading an old worn out book. It was, in fact, it was the original _Peter Pan_ book by J. M. Barrie. "Good choice. I always liked the book more than the movie but that is how it is right." Emma said sitting on one of the chairs that surrounded the couch.

"Um… yeah. Who is this little one?" Killian asked looking at her daughter - no _their_ daughter.

"Killian. This is Sophia, my daughter." Emma said proudly now she just needed a way to say _She is not just mine but she is also your daughter._

"Your… your daughter? Bloody hell! I… I didn't know you and Liam were dating when we… I thought. I slept with my brother's girlfriend… But you are still together. Does he know?" Killian demanded. That was when Liam walked into the room.

"Does he know what?" Liam asked looking at Killian in disbelief because this was the first time in over two years that Liam has seen his brother.

"I am so sorry, Liam… I didn't know. I never would have gone behind your back like that. I… I didn't know Emma was your girlfriend neither of you said anything, plus-" He was stopped talking when he heard Liam laugh. "Brother? How can you think this is funny. Your brother and girlfriend slept together!" He questioned in disbelief.

"I am laughing because there are too many people who think Emma is my girlfriend." He said sitting down on the couch. "Now. Why would you think that you slept with my girlfriend?" Liam questioned causing Killian to point to Sophia.

"Sophia… Emma said she is her daughter and the little one looks so much like you, brother…" He said sadly.

"Killian," Emma said causing Killian to look at her. "Sophia isn't Liam's daughter. Liam is… he is her uncle." That made him stare at her.

"Uncle? What?" Killian asked as if he was afraid of the answer.

"She looks like Liam but Sophia looks so much like her father. Killian, she looks like you, from the moment she was born." Emma started. "Sophia is your daughter. I am sorry that it has taken this long to tell you, but I didn't know until three months after you left. Liam and I weren't able to get into contact with you. I… I am sorry, but I am not sorry that she is here. Sophia is the best thing in my life. Thank you, Killian. Thank you for the best thing I could ever wish for." Emma said wiping a tear that fell.

"Why are you thanking me, Emma? I abandoned you while you were pregnant. I am no better than our father, Liam!" He exclaimed.

"That is not true! Our excuse of a father left knowing we existed and that our mother died! You had no way of knowing that Sophia existed until you got back. Emma and I knew this. We documented her life as best we could so you would be able to see the time when you were apart. Plus, in the letter you sent, you said you were moving here. You aren't going to abandon either Emma or Sophia because that is who you are. Killian, you believe in good form." Liam said and Emma could see him get through to his brother.

Killian looked at Emma before he spoke. "Sophia… she is my daughter?" Emma nodded.

"Yes. Killian this is your daughter, Sophia Alice Jones. Her first birthday was six months ago. I have two books full of pictures and I think Liam has a book or two also."

"Her middle name is Alice? That was our mother's name." Killian said.

"I know… Liam told me. It was the closest I could get to you helping to name her. Now, I think it is time you officially held your daughter." Emma said setting Sophia into Killian's arms. The little girl's eyes opened to look at the Killian.

"Hello there, little one. They tell me I am your Papa. I am sorry it took so long for us to meet."

"Hi." The little girl said.

"Hi, little one," Killian said to Sophia and then looked to Emma. "I am not going anywhere any time soon."

Emma looked at Killian with tears in her eyes as she whispered _Good_.

OUAT

Emma has now lived in Boston for ten years. And Sophia was now four and a half years old. She is such a sweet little girl but it a daddy's girl. When Killian moved back he lived in Liam's apartment for six months. It was during those six months when Emma asked Killian out on a date. It was completely out of order but she didn't care. Emma liked Killian when she met him and wanted to get to know him as a person and not a character in Liam's stories.

Emma and Killian connected on so many levels other than sharing a daughter. Killian ended up moving across the hall into Emma's apartment a year after they started dating and she told him she loved him. It was only a matter of time before the two of them got this point.

It was their wedding. Emma's friends from Storybrooke flew out to celebrate. Ruby and Snow helped her get ready. David gave her away partly because Liam was Killian's best man. The best part was that Sophia walked down the aisle as the flower girl.

The said their vows and exchanged rings and were declared husband and wife. They were a real family one Emma never thought she would have after her parents died. There wedding was beautiful but the best part was the news Emma gave Killian on their way to their honeymoon.

"Killian?" Emma said waking him up.

"Swan! Why are you up? I am usually up first." Killian asked; it was true he hasn't been able to lose his habits of being a sailor.

"First of all, it is Jones now. In fact, I am Mrs. Killian Jones." Emma said climbing on to his body to kiss him. "No, I am up because I have news."

"News, hun? Okay, Mrs. Jones what is your news?" Killian asked kissing her again.

"Yep," Emma said popping the 'p.' "I was going to wait but I am too excited."

"Pray tell, what are you excited about?" Killian asked.

Emma took Killian's hand in hers before pressing it to her stomach. "I am pregnant. We are going to have another baby." Emma said and Killian looked at her in awe before kissing her again.

"You're pregnant! This is amazing. I love you so much, Emma."

"I love you, Killian. More than you will ever know."

OUAT

Around nine months later, Emma gave birth to a baby boy. He was absolutely beautiful and had Emma's eyes. Emma's friends, Liam, and Sophia were all there to see their son come into the world.

Liam and Sophia were the first ones to come into Emma's room. Killian was holding their son while Emma watched. Sophia ran into the room and with Liam's help, she climbed on to the bed to lay next to Emma.

"Mama! I missed you." Sophia said which made Emma kiss her head.

"I missed you too, Soph. Would you like to meet your brother?" Emma asked making the girl nodded.

"Sophia, this is your brother Henry Liam Jones," Killian said letting Sophia see her brother.

OUAT

So, much changed over the past years. She lost daily contact with some of her friends due to distance but she found her family in Boston. It started with her best friend, Liam who had a brother that turned out to be the love of Emma's life.

Emma Jones has a wonderful husband and two beautiful children. The way they met and got to this point in their lives may have been, but Emma wouldn't change a thing. Emma loves her life in all its twist and turns.

 _ **I know nothing about the Navy... I wrote this for myself so I didn't do any research.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **I don't own Once Upon a Time.**_


End file.
